Caillou Misbehaves at Dylan Priest's House and Gets Grounded
Caillou's dad: "Caillou, your mother, Rosie, and I are going out to dinner tonight. While we do that, we're going to drive you to Dylan Priest's house so we can enjoy our night out." Caillou: "Umm? Mom, Dad, and Rosie. Are you sure about this? Going out to dinner tonight? Dylan Priest's house?" Caillou's mom: "Don't worry, Caillou. You will have a great time while we're out." Rosie: "Mommy is right, Caillou. Now, let's get in the car." [ Caillou and his family left the house to drive to Dylan Priest's house. ] Caillou's dad: "All right, Caillou. We're here!" (Inside Dylan's house) Dylan Priest: "Hello, Boris, Doris, and Rosie. It's so delightful to see you. And I see that you bought your son, Caillou to my house. What is he doing here?" Caillou's dad: "Well, Dylan Priest. We planned to go out to dinner tonight. And that's why we dropped off our son, Caillou to your house." Caillou's mom: "And can you please keep an eye on Caillou while we're gone?" Dylan Priest: "It's my pleasure. I can do that. I'll make sure that your son doesn't do anything awful at my house." Caillou's dad: "Okay. And as for you, Caillou. Be on your best behaviour at Dylan Priest's house while we're out. Do you understand?" Caillou: "Yes, Mom, Dad, and Rosie. I understand." Caillou's mom: "Good. Well, we must go now. Goodbye, Caillou." [ Boris, Doris, and Rosie left for their night out. ] Dylan Priest: "So, Caillou. What do you want to do at my house for a while?" Caillou: "I want to watch TV." Dylan Priest: "All right. Then, what would you like to watch?" Caillou: "I want to watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids and Cookie Jar. movies and shows." Dylan Priest: "I'm so sorry, Caillou. But your parents told me that you can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids and Cookie Jar. movies and shows because you're banned from everything made by your favourite companies." Caillou: "Really? I can't watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids and Cookie Jar. movies and shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on TV?" Dylan Priest: "Calm down, Caillou. You can only watch Disney movies, 20th Century Fox and Right Entertainment shows, and other shows and movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar. So, good luck watching TV." TV: (in audio) "I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage, in a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect." Caillou: "Man! I hate movies and TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, PBS Kids, and Cookie Jar. I will change the channel from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on Disney Channel to Barney and Friends on PBS Kids." TV: (in audio) "I love you, you love me, we're a big, happy, family, with a great big ... " Caillou: "Now, that's more like it! I love Barney and Friends." Dylan Priest: "Hello, Caillou. How are you doing? What the - ? Caillou, what in the living daylight are you watching?" Caillou: "I'm watching Barney and Friends." Dylan Priest: "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!? OH! (15X) Caillou! How dare you watch Barney and Friends? You know that show is made by PBS Kids, and you are totally banned from everything made by your favourite companies! That's it! I'm calling your parents right away!" Caillou: "No! (10x) Please, don't call my parents! Anything but calling my parents!" Dylan Priest: "Too bad, Caillou. I'm going to do it anyway! (on the phone) Hello, Boris and Doris. Your son, Caillou misbehaved at my house by watching Barney and Friends. Can you come and pick him up? Okay. See you soon. Bye! Your parents are coming straight away! You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Caillou: "I know, Dylan Priest. But I'm sorry!" Dylan Priest: "You're sorry? You're sorry? No! Sorry doesn't feed the bulldog, Caillou. You are in a lot of big trouble, mister! And look behind you, your parents and your sister, Rosie are here!" Caillou's dad: "Caillou! We're very disappointed in you!" Caillou's mom: "We can't believe that you misbehaved at Dylan Priest's house. Even worse, you watched Barney and Friends. How could you? That does it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Rosie: "Let's go home now. And when we get home, we will take away your Paramount, Nickelodeon, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, Cookie Jar., PBS Kids and Nick Jr. movies and shows posters and replace them with Disney, FOX, MGM, and other companies' shows and movies posters." Caillou: "Wah!" (12x) The End.